pokemon_of_avalonfandomcom-20200214-history
Mission 6
To view the official cutscene, go here: http://fav.me/d8o5po1 About the Mission Mission 6: Stuck in a Glass Case of Emotion began on June 14, 2015. In the universe of the group, this mission began after King Alaric and Queen Tara were engaged, several months after the events of Mission 5. As the couple prepared for their eventual wedding, they received word of the appearance of the Trial of Emotion in Khetmaat from Aether's resident carpenter and the Pharaoh herself. Housed within a sacred pyramid, the Trial would test the citizen's emotional capability, showing them their greatest desires and seeing if they have the strength to push past the illusion and break back into reality. The Cutscene Location: Khetmaat; The desert kingdom slightly to the southeast of Aether. A land where what happens to one after death is more important than when one is alive. This is especially true for the pharaohs who rule Khetmaat, and thus they are usually buried in pyramids which lie to the west of the great river that flows through the middle of this country. Though there are many such pyramids, there is one very specific pyramid that only a person familiar with Khetmaat would notice has just appeared as if out of nowhere. Inside the pyramid are a certain Kirlia, who has come back from Aether to partake in this trial, and a Beheeyem, who is master of the trial and everything in the pyramid. They are floating above a pit of spikes--a rather gruesome fate to those who fail the trial, and the only reason the Kirlia seems to be okay is because she can float too. : Well, well, well. Looks like you've failed the Test of Emotion. Again. : Shut up! I’m the freaking Emotion Pokemon; I was raised here in Khetmaat; how in the name of Mesprit do I keep failing this stupid test!? : It IS by far the most difficult of the three tests out there. Didn't I tell you? : And that’s why I, the great Yubel, should be the one to pass your stupid test and claim this pyramid for myself! : I built this pyramid all by myself. Much better than you could do, pitiful little Kirlia. : Oh yeah!? Well, I've built an ENTIRE CIVILIZATION with my own bare hands, while you, “oh great Zenorah”, just sit here and do nothing but play with whoever dares to march in here. Yeah, you’re a real lazy butt, you know that? : By “entire civilization” do you mean that kingdom called Aether to the north? : Uh, yeah…? Waaaaaait, how do you know about that? : Their citizens, if I recall correctly, have successfully passed both Uxie’s Trial of Wisdom and Azelf’s Trial of Willpower. Now I am curious to see if they can pass my--I mean, the great Mesprit’s--Trial of Emotion, for like I said, it is the most difficult. If you want to prove to me that the people of Aether do not “suck”, as you say, as badly as you, then go on. Bring them to me, my little Yubel~ After all, this was your 10th failure, am I right? : Nnnngh...fine! I’ll bring them here! And then we’ll see who sucks! …It’ll be you! : Oh, I look forward to it~ After much floating and finally landing on solid ground, Yubel finds the exit to the pyramid leaving the darkness of it for the brightness of the outside desert of Khetmaat. : Stinky lady…who does she think she is!? The Pharaoh, or something? Well, I’ll tell her! I should be! And when I’m the Pharoah, I’m going to take down this stinky pyramid and claim it as my--! Suddenly, she runs into someone. < : WHOA! : Jeez, don’t scare me like that! Wait, you’re… ...It’s the Pharaoh, Queen Sa’Perah Ah the shiny Flygon...and she doesn’t look happy. : What's this now about the rightful Pharaoh? : ...Oh crap… Then Yubel points dramatically into the pyramid. : It wasn't me! It was Zenorah! That crazy alien lady only PRETENDED to be me to talk down to you so that I’d get the blame! If we hurry, we can smite that--! : Citizen, you have 5 seconds to explain to me what you were doing here at the sacred pyramid specifically for the Trial of Emotion before I, the great Pharoah Queen Sa’Perah Ah, SMITE you like I so rightfully should, so help me. : *gulp*...N-no need for violence, my Pharaoh. : S-so anyway, I’m the great carpenter, Yubel of Khetmaat, perhaps you've heard of me? ... Anyway, I've come back here to Khetmaat from Aether to check up on how things are going, right? And then I see this MASSIVE pyramid out in the middle of nowhere! And I know, like, every pyramid here, so I’m like, “Who made THIS thing in a day?” So I go inside and then I see this CRAZY ALIEN PERSON who says that she made the whole thing in a day, and I’m like, “that’s impossible”, because NO ONE builds a pyramid in a day! And then she says this is for the Trial of Emotion, like you said, so of course I took it…like, 10 times… : I see that you are unaware that the pyramid in which the Trial of Emotion takes place is a sacred one that is usually invisible, and only appears once the Trials of Wisdom and Willpower have been successfully completed by the king of the prophecy. According to King Pausanius of Artiphron, anyway. But how did you survive failing ten- : Wait, wait, wait, you know King Pausanius from Artiphron? That shiny Absol guy? : Yes, Yubel. That “shiny Absol guy”. : At any rate, I am surprised to see that you had somehow stumbled upon the Trial of Emotion, but since you have just come from Aether, I believe it would be rather beneficial for both of us if we were to travel there and tell them the good news ourselves, would it not? After all, I do believe there is a slight possibility I may end up choosing to conveniently forget how I planned to smite you for disrespecting me-- : Okay, okay, I’ll do it!! : Thank you~! I knew you’d see things my way~. The two of them head off for Aether. When they arrive they are received by a rather annoyed Gaius and an unhappy king Alaric. : Yubel... you better have a very good reason to interrupt my wedding plans... : …This is just not my day… THE JOURNAL TEXT: : My people! I understand that we have been through not one, but two crises lately, and I am very grateful to you all for helping me find a new queen. However, to fully prepare ourselves for whatever else may happen to us in this new land, our friend Pausanius is here to announce the so-called final trial we have to face. : ...And with him is our resident carpenter Yubel, who seems to have something to do with this… somehow... : Thank you my friend. Citizens of Aether, you have done very well in being able to pass both the Trial of Wisdom and the Trial of Willpower. However, there is only one trial left you have to pass in order for us to determine whether your king is truly the king of the prophecy. It is the Trial of Emotion, held in Queen Sa’Perah Ah’s land of Khetmaat, and it shall be by far the most difficult of all. : NO IT’S NOT!! You just need to…try again and again, that’s all! : ... Unlike miss Yubel, it is unlikely you will be able to take this trial multiple times since failure, like most of the trials, is said to result in death or major injury. This trial is considered the most difficult of all the trials because it requires that you face what is most near and dear to your hearts, and see if you have the strength of will to rip yourself away from it to return to do your duty. It is far harder than it sounds, for sure. : And there’s this jerky Beheeyem lady who says she built the great big pyramid it’s in all in ONE DAY! Can you BELIEVE that!? The NERVE! : … : ...At any rate, our friendly neighborhood carpenter Yubel here as well as the pharaoh herself have graciously volunteered to bring those of you who are willing to attempt this test to her homeland of Khetmaat. But be prepared, for you may be forever changed after witnessing what you hold most dear. : He’s just trying to scare you off, guys! Don’t believe his lies! With YOUR help, we can SMASH that crazy lady’s stupid test and STICK it to her that only I, the great Yubel, can make the biggest, best pyramids in the world! The WORLD, I say! The WOOOOORLD!! *is dragged off by an embarrassed Alaric* : All blasphemy aside, it is imperative that you do not take this test lightly. Just because Yubel here got away with negligible emotional scarring doesn't necessarily mean you will. But should you pass, then it shall be proven that your kingdom is indeed the kingdom of prophecy that shall overcome all the dark times ahead. MISSION OBJECTIVES: *Meet with Yubel and Queen Sa’Perah Ah at the edge of town. They will then take you to the pyramid where the Trial of Emotion will be held in Khetmaat. *Follow Yubel through the pyramid until you reach Zenorah the Beheeyem, and prepare yourself for what’s to come. *Zenorah will create an illusion world of your deepest desires (with beloved family members being alive again, your character achieving everything they've ever dreamed, etc.) and alter your mind so you believe it is real, with certain hints that point to it being an illusion. This is the part where you must get the most creative, as the exact sort of illusion world is made will depend completely on your characters. *Find a way for them to realize it isn't real, and then break through the illusion--no matter how painful it may be for you or them in the end. NOTE: This trial is timed! The floor beneath them will slowly crumble to reveal the pit of spikes Yubel was floating over. You may choose to have your character fail this test, but keep in mind they will fall into the pit if they do not have the ability to fly or levitate. The pit will either kill them, or severely maim them should they fall in. (Yubel will help any injured pokemon out since she can levitate) Mission Notes: *Of the three trials, this one will also test your character development skills the most by far. If you’re not entirely sure what your main player character’s deepest desires are and/or how they’d react to the realization that it’s not real, then you’ll probably have a difficult time with this mission. The Admins won't be able to help you with your trial this time around because of how specific this is to your character. We can perhaps give suggestion as to what may be your best course of action if you give us your ideas, but not much else. Simply dig deep and don’t give up! The deadline for this mission is June 1, 2015 at 12:00 pm EST. This gives you two months to finish this mission, but plan your time out wisely! Don’t rush at the last minute! Category:Missions Category:Arc 1